poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Full Harmony Power Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of Full Harmony Power Part 2. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Apple Bloom: I sure can't wait for my piano lesson. Schroeder: Watch closely as I play, Apple Bloom, The more she practice, The better you'll play. Nightmare Moon: At last, The time to invade earth is now, The time has come to gain revenge and rule the Earth! Starlight Glimmer: Snoopy? Snoopy: Uh oh. Fluttershy: You were the World War I Flying Ace? Charlie Brown: Well, I was part of his first elite once. Twilight Sparkle: Well, Don't worry, Your secret is safe with us. Suddenly, There was an alarm. When Ransik checked, Nightmare Moon and her gang were on the main entrance to the lab with Snoopy being chased by them. Spike: Huh? What's that? Ransik: Snoopy has led Nightmare Moon right to us! We must evacuate, Now! Sunset Shimmer: (carrying Snoopy) Snoopy's badly hurt! Twilight Sparkle: We have to keep up with Ransik while we still can! Starlight Glimmer: You heard Twilight, Let's go! Hurry! So, They retreated with Nightmare Moon feeling triumphed. Nightmare Moon: Run while you can, Rangers. This is only the beginning of your Nightmare! (laughs evilly) The episode begins with Twilight and her friends made their escape. Sunset Shimmer: I hope we've find a way to stop Nightmare Moon. Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure if we'll have a plan or not. Starlight Glimmer: How're you doing, Snoopy? Snoopy: (thumbs up as he recovers) Soon, The Flying Ace took off on a rescue search party. Spike: Where is he going? Twilight Sparkle: He's just getting help, Spike. Come on, We have to find Ransik. At the woods, Twilight and her friends found Ransik and the others. Twilight Sparkle: Over here, Everyone. Spike: Ransik. Fluttershy: Thank goodness we've caught up. Ransik: Is everyone alright? Sunset Shimmer: We're fine, Ransik. Deker: We'll be safer here for the time being. Starlight Glimmer: So, Ransik. You did say something about the Tantabus was the life source of Nightmare Moon. Is it true? Ransik: Yes, Starlight. It's true. I was there long ago when I've formed and alliance with Villamax, Kegler, Diabolico, Loki, Zen-Aku, Jindrax and Toxica, Matoombo, Itassis and Norg. And returned from the past with Deker and Dahlia from ever becoming half Nighlok. The Flashback shows Ransik and his alliance returning from the past thought the portal. Ransik: (narrating) It started after I've nursed Deker back to health. There was a great evil waiting to emerge. Soon, The Tantabus merged with Luna transforming her into Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon: (laughs evilly) Then, Ransik had to gather all the Elements of Harmony to stop her. Ransik: (narrating) I've used the energy from the Elemets of Harmony, And Rainbow separates the Tantabus from Luna permanently. We all thought it was the end of Nightmare Moon. The Tantabus vanished with Luna laying unconscious. The Flashback ended as Ransik finished the whole story. Ransik: For years, We've never heard the last of Nightmare Moon, Until now. Twilight Sparkle: So, That's why you've started forming me and my friends as Power Rangers. Sunset Shimmer: But, Why us was Power Rangers, Ransik? Ransik: Ever since I've redeemed myself and helped the Time Force and Wild Force Rangers destroy the Mut-Orgs, I've realized what it's like to form my own group of rangers. Villamax: It's true, Kegler and I owe it to Diabolico and Loki when they freed us from the Shadow World. Diabolico: And that is when we've met with Zen-Aku when Merrick reunites with the rest of the Wild Force Rangers. Zen-Aku: And that is when we became friends with Itassis, Matoombo and Norg. Itassis: And our alliance has grown thanks to Ransik and Nadira. Norg: Oh yes, They were our best friends. Deker: I owe Ransik my life when he brought me and my wife to the 21st century. Twilight Sparkle: And now, It's up to us to stop Nightmare Moon. Somehow, We'll find a way to defeat her and never give up. Meanwhile in the Nightmare Lair, Nightmare Moon felt very victorious. Nightmare Moon: With Planet Earth in our grasp, We will invade it and make the humans our slaves. Sombra: I sure look forward to this. Nightmare Rarity: As am I, We will ensure that the Power Rangers won't stand between us and the earth. Nightmare Moon: Prepare for the invasion, It's time we pay our final visit here. And so, The villains laughed evilly as they lead the Foot Soldiers to Earth. Back on Planet Earth in the night as everyone fell asleep, All but Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: If only we'd stop Nightmare Moon, None of this ever happened. Just then, Robo Knight came to see her. Robo Knight: Hello, Magic Ranger. Twilight Sparkle: Robo Knight, Is that really you? Robo Knight: Yes, Twilight. I have come to inform you and your friends that the Legendary Power Rangers including the Mega Rangers and the Data Squad Rangers are on their way to help you put a stop to Nightmare Moon and her followers from conquering the Earth. Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad to hear that. Spike: Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: (as everyone woke up) Everyone, Help is coming our way! In the morning sunrise, Twilight and her friends returned home to be ready for battle. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I guess this is it. Spike: Yep. Sunset Shimmer: But we have to be ready for when Nightmare Moon comes back. Ransik: And we will, Sunset. Just then, A source of magic appeared out of nowhere. It was Dulcea, She came to earth from Phaedos. Sunset Shimmer: Dulcea! Dulcea: Hello, Everyone, Good to see you again, Sunset Shimmer. Twilight Sparkle: Dulcea, I've heard of you before. What brings you all the way here from Phaedos? Dulcea: Because the great battle of the Legendary Power Rangers has begun, Which is why I've come to give you my support. Ransik: I'm glad you came, Dulcea. Dulcea: Thank you, Ransik. Soon, Ransik gathered the mentors of the Legendary Power Rangers for a meeting. Ransik: I'm glad you all could make it in such short notice, As you all can see, Nightmare Moon is on the move. And she'll stop at nothing until she covers the world in darkness. She has to be stopped, And only the Harmony Force Rangers can put an end to it. Lady Palutena: Yes, Ransik. And our Power Rangers deserve our support. Pit: As long as Twilight Sparkle and her friends has the Elements of Harmony, They remain stronger. Princess Shayla: I sure hope so, Pit. Will it be possible for Twilight and her friends to succeed? Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Yes, Princess Shayla. Because as Mentors, It is our responsibility to give them our support and teach them what it is to know. Keeper: You see, Ransik, There are other groups of Power Rangers from one world to another. And as mentors, It was our common destiny to support them. Ransik: It's true, Keeper. And our Rangers fought for the same goal the protect the earth. Later that day, Twilight and her friends waited patiently for the Legendary Power Rangers. Rainbow Dash: What's taking them so long, Nightmare Moon will come for us anytime by now. Twilight Sparkle: Keep waiting, They will come. Soon, All the Legendary Power Rangers came just in time. Sunset Shimmer: I don't believe it, All the Legendary Power Rangers! The Legendary Rangers powered down their forms. Starlight Glimmer: And others from the future, They're all here! Android Tommy #1: That's right, Starlight. You've done your part of protecting the earth from Nightmare Moon. And now, It's time we give you a hand. Android Kimberly: It was our responsibility to keep the earth safe from evil hands. Bridge Carson: And we never gave up without a fight. Sam: And keeping the future in good hands. Cole Evans: Because we're the only hope for the earth. Alyssa Enrilé: As long as you have the Elements of Harmony, We'll always prevail over evil. Merrick Baliton: And as a Power Ranger, You're never alone. Lucas Kendall: But we'll always work together. Ashley Hammond: And bring piece from one world to another. Adam Park: We never surrender, Make no mistake of it. Summer Landsdown: Yeah, there's alway's a way around. Dillon: If we put our minds to it, we can accomplish anything. Emma Goodall: ???. Noah Carver: ???. Ethan James: ???. Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225